A So Called Secret
by L.Boyd
Summary: When two of the Anubis members have a secret it seems that everyone is finding out about the so called secret... But what is this secret? FABINA, some MICKARA, JARA, PEDDIE one way AMFIE and some other couples...   Rated T for Trudy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guy's I deleted my other story because it wasn't working but I hope you like this one! It's rated T for later chapters, you'll see... I'll update it every two days and I do not own HOA but it's a dream I won't give up on! :)_**

* * *

><p>It was a cold morning in Anubis house, colder than usual Amber was the first one to stir in doing so she wrapped her fluffy pink dressing gown tight around her. She looked across the room where her best friend was sleeping.<p>

Nina had been acting oddly since that kiss with Fabian at prom. She had never told Amber that she was his girlfriend or anything but then again Amber never asked she just assumed, she see's them sending glances at each other and flirting a lot but never anything couple like such as kissing, holding hands or romantic hugs... Then there were the nights were Amber would wake up and Nina would not be in her bed, Amber would start to wonder weather a new mystery had come up and she wasn't telling her.

Amber shook her head and stuffed her feet into her slippers.

"Nina," Amber whispered walking over to Nina. "Nina,"

"Amber..." Nina mumbled. "Five more minutes,"

"Nina I know you went somewhere last night," Amber stated sternly.

"What?" Nina asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"I woke up and you weren't there," Amber replied. "Tell me what's going on, now."

"Amber, I think you were dreaming..." Nina said laughing nervously.

"I wasn't dreaming, I've noticed before," Amber retorted.

"Well, I didn't go anywhere," Nina said pulling the cover up over her face because she was starting to get cold.

"Please Nina!" Amber whined. "Why won't you tell me? We're sibuna I want to help you with the mystery!"

"Amber, there is no mystery!" Nina exclaimed but it wasn't as loud since the blankets muffled her voice.

"Fine lie to your best friend," Amber frowned.

"I'm not lying, there is no mystery," Nina sighed.

"Yeah you're telling the truth, you can't lie that well," Amber smiled and walked over to her wardrobe.

"Can I go back to sleep?" Nina asked.

"Yeah sure go ahead," Amber replied.

Once Amber was all ready she skipped downstairs, happy it was a weekend.

"Hey guy's!" Amber smiled walking in and taking her usual seat at the table.

"Hey ambs, I had a dream about you," Alfie smiled.

"Awe that's sweet!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yeah you got kidnapped by aliens who sold you to pirates that ate your brain!" Alfie smiled.

"And the sweetness disappears..." Amber mumbled.

"Hey Amber," Fabian said walking into the room. "Have you seen Nina?"

"Yeah she's in our room, she was really tired I don't suggest waking her," Amber replied.

"It was just a prank!" Jerome yelled walking in with Patricia.

"It wasn't very funny," Patricia grumbled as she and Jerome took their seats.

"What prank?" Alfie asked. "What did Jerome do?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." Patricia mumbled.

"On the contrary I do," Jerome smirked. "I woke her up by dropping a bucket of fish on her!"

"So that's what that smell was!" Amber exclaimed.

"Hey Fabian have you seen Mara?" Mick asked. "I have a date planned for us,"

"In our room!" Patricia yelled. Patricia, Jerome and Fabian began eating breakfast as Nina came down.

"Morning!" She exclaimed as she took her seat next to Fabian.

"Morning," Patricia grumbled stabbing at her bacon.

"Hey don't take it out on the bacon!" Alfie yelled.

"I'll take my anger out on whatever I want and that includes the bacon and you," Patricia growled.

"Okay you can stab the bacon!" Alfie said his voice trembling.

"Don't be mad, Trixie!" Jerome laughed patting her head.

"Get off of me, slime ball," Patricia said glaring at Jerome causing the boy to run out the room scared of the consequences.

"Anyways now that he's gone," Amber began, noticing it was only sibuna in the room. "I say we have a midnight sibuna feast in the attic!"

"Uh..." Nina mumbled "I uh can't" And with that she ran off.

"What was that about?" Patricia asked.

"I uh have no idea..." Fabian stammered also getting up and running off in the same diction as Nina.

"He defiantly knows something," Patricia stated.

"And we're gonna find out what," Amber nodded.

"Ninja Alfie is ready! Stealth..." Alfie exclaimed doing weird hand gestures.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading like I said I'll update it every two day's so next update is on the 17th this story is set after season 1 and the mask thing never happened but some things that happen in season 2 may happen. so please review, thanks!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey so I know I said I would update on the 17th well I decided to today because my story keptt coming up with error so yeah... I don't own house of Anubis! Just a reminder this rated T_**

* * *

><p>Nina had reached the old burned down tree in the forest and she sat on one of the logs that surrounded it when a few minutes later Fabian showed up.<p>

"Nina?" He asked.

"Over here!" Nina exclaimed.

"Why'd you run off?" Fabian asked.

"Fabian you know why, we had that date tonight and I can't lie to save my life," Nina replied.

"Nina we can always reschedule," Fabian pointed out.

"Yeah but Amber's been noticing it when I sneak out..." Nina said.

"Then we'll have to be more sneaky..." Fabian said kissing Nina's cheek.

"I've been as sneaky as I have during the mystery..." Nina laughed. "I think we should wait a while before we go on anymore dates, Amber's getting suspicious..."

"I agree," Fabian nodded. "But I think we should tell someone..."

"Yeah but who?" Nina asked. "Amber's out of the question she'll tell everyone, Patricia will probably say it on accident or could be helping Amber, Alfie would tell Amber straight away and Jerome would blackmail us..."

"Mara and Mick them?" Fabian asked.

"Yes they can keep a secret right?" Nina asked.

"Yes," Fabian laughed kissing Nina softly on the lips. "Now let's get back to the house and tell Mick and Mara,"

The pair walked back to the house and split up, Nina was to find Mara and then meet up with Fabian in his room and Fabian the same but to find Mick.

Soon they were all gathered in Mick and Fabian's room.

"Okay why are we here?" Mick asked.

"Mick let them explain..." Mara sighed.

"Uh we don't want you to tell anyone this so you have got to promise to keep this a secret okay?" Nina asked.

"We promise," They both said. (One being more enthusiastic than the other who just ate a banana).

"Okay good so Fabian," Nina said and turned towards him.

"Me and Nina have been-" Fabian began.

"You got Nina pregnant?" Mick asked.

"No!" Nina and Fabian hissed.

"Carry on," Mara smiled.

"Me and Nina have been dating, in secret since prom and we don't want anyone to know because of the teasing but we are telling you so that you can back us up," Fabian explained.

"Okay," Mick nodded.

"Okay would you like backup plan hedgehog, donkey or llama?" Mara asked.

"What?" Mick asked.

"Nothing," Mara exclaimed and rushed out the room.

"I'm pretty sure she said something about a hedgehog," Nina stated.

"Okay so I'm gonna find her and leave you two alone..." Mick smirked jogging out of the room.

"It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders now we've told them," Nina sighed.

"Yeah..." Fabian smiled snaking his arms around Nina's waist from behind.

"You know Amber could come in here anytime right?" Nina asked.

"Nope, Mick locked us in, I saw him grab the keys and then I heard them in the lock... Good thing I have a spare key though..." Fabian replied.

"That's good," Nina smiled as she turned around and kissed Fabian on the lips, when she broke apart Fabian smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist again and took her in for a longer kiss as Nina's arms wrapped around his neck. Fabian's tongue flickered at Nina's bottom lip asking for entrance which Nina happily granted, their tongues danced together sparks flying everywhere but soon they needed air.

"I love you," Nina smiled.

"I love you too," Fabian smiled back as they began to kiss again, but more heated since, Fabian was now straddling Nina on the bed, snogging her.

Fabian began to kiss her neck, making Nina moan. Once Fabian had left a mark on Nina but towards the back of her neck so it wouldn't be noticed, they resumed kissing for five minutes before they pulled away and straightening their selfs out.

"Did you mean it?" Fabian asked. "When you said you loved me?"

"Of course, like I said I can't lie to save my life," Nina replied. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes," Fabian said simply. "I love you Nina Martin,"

"And I love you too Fabian Rutter," Nina giggled, kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it please review! Thanks!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guy's I would like to say thanks to all of the awesome reviews amd I'm glad you like the story so far... So far I have written 6 of the chapters and half of the are up now (including this one) so yeah I am will just update everyday or something but if I don't don't worry because I have probably beem grounded or I am at my dads or something so no I do not own house of Anubis this story is rated T for a reason and I own nothing that I might mention that belongs to something else... P.S you might notice some of this is the same as season 2... So yeah on with the stroy..._**

* * *

><p>It was midnight and Amber was getting up for the sibuna meeting minus Nina and Fabian that is. Patricia was waiting by the door with Alfie who had stole the key to the attic earlier since Nina usually picked the lock.<p>

"Let's go up shall we?" Amber asked as Patricia rolled her eyes and opened the door using the key. Once they were up there they sat down on the cold wooden floor.

"We need a plan," Patricia said. "She won't tell us and Fabian obviously knows and this is Fabian we're talking about he'll blurt it out not on purpose but if we torture him..."

"Patricia you scare me..." Alfie shuddered.

"Alfie's right we can't just torture him and he won't tell easily, he kept sibuna's secret fairly well," Amber stated.

"We need spies," Alfie smirked. "I can have Jerome working on it by tomorrow afternoon for a small fee of thirty pounds,"

"Alfie we're not going to pay for someone to do it when we've got someone to do it for free," Patricia said.

"Who would be so gullible to do it for free?" Alfie asked.

"You," Amber smiled.

"Fine..." Alfie grumbled. "But you have to kiss me on the lips everytime Fabian and Nina flirt with each other,"

"What? That is not part of the deal," Amber hissed.

"Fine then no spy..." Alfie smirked crossing his arms.

"Just do it," Patricia groaned.

"Fine," Amber murmured. "Now Alfie, I want you to follow Nina around if you lose sight of her then follow Fabian,"

"Okay ambs," Alfie smiled his goofy smile.

"Let's go," Patricia sighed as she walked down the attic steps.

Later on in the morning at around six o'clock Amber woke up and groaned, it was Sunday! She looked over at Nina's bed to see the girl had gone, Amber being curious, she walked out the room, she checked the bathroom and she wasn't there, then she checked downstairs, she was no where to be found. She groaned in frustration then she had an idea of where her friend could be...

* * *

><p>Earlier that morning around five o'clock, Nina had been awoken by the beeping of her phone, she was glad that Amber didn't awake once she read it. It was from Mick and it said;<p>

Hey Nina going out on my morning run, Fabian's awake you should come down now before Amber get's up it'll give you more alone time because later on you can't be all mushy ~ Mick

Nina smiled and walked downstairs, the front door had slammed meaning Mick had left and Nina walked down the hall to Fabian's room, she knocked twice before walking in.

"Hey Nina," Fabian smiled putting his book down. "You got Mick's message?"

"Yeah," Nina smiled back.

"Is Amber awake?" Fabian asked.

"Nope," Nina replied, as Fabian walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Did she say anything last night before bed?" Fabian asked.

"No," Nina sighed as Fabian locked the door so Amber wouldn't walk in on them.

"Mick was teasing me he was all like 'ooh Fabian's got himself agirl' so annoying..."Fabian sighed.

"He is your best friend," Nina giggled as she walked over to Fabian's bed and picked up the book he was reading. It was about space and such, Nina smiled looking at it.

"Why are you smiling?" Fabian asked sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"It's just so cute and predictable that you were reading a space book," Nina giggled sitting down next to him.

"Really?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah..." Nina replied. "But like I said, it's cute,"

"You think it's nerdy don't you?" Fabian asked frowning.

"Fabian, maybe it's a little nerdy but, you wouldn't be you if you weren't a little nerdy, I mean you're smart, brave, handsome, cute, funny and they are just some of the many things I love about you," Nina smiled.

"And you miss Martin are; adventurous, smart, brave, funny, cute and drop-dead gorgeous and those are just some of the many things I love about you," Fabian smiled and he kissed Nina on the lips which soon turned into a snogging session involving Fabian straddling Nina on the bed again kissing her. Somewhere in the middle of this Fabian's shirt had come off and now Fabian was now shirtless.

"You never said you had a six-pack..." Nina giggled running her fingers over his abs.

"You never asked," Fabian smirked leaning down and capturing her lips into another heated kiss they had been snogging for twenty-five minutes and it was now six o'clock they heard Amber running around calling Nina's name, then heard her come downstairs.

"You should hide," Fabian whispered.

"Okay," Nina whispered back and kissed Fabian sweetly one more time, but this once again resulted to the pair making out for five minutes until...

"Fabian!" Amber yelled standing outside of his door, Fabian and Nina broke apart their eyes wide.

"I-I'm just getting changed!" Fabian yelled.

"I just want to know if you have seen Nina!" Amber yelled. "Have you?"

"No I just woke up," was Fabian's reply.

"Okay," Amber sighed they heard footsteps walking away ad the two sighed in relief.

"That was close," Nina sighed.

"Yeah," Fabian agreed.

"I should go," Nina frowned kissing Fabian's cheek and walking out of the room and walking through to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yay more fabina! I am currently writing more chapters and I can't wait to upload them! Please review thanks! P.S incas you were wondering Joy is not in this story...<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey gu's thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like my story! So yeah I don't own house of Anubis!_**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day Nina and Fabian made sure not to get too close to each other so Amber wouldn't suspect anything incase they were to subconsciously hold hands or something but the flirting continued which made a very happy Alfie considering Amber was constantly kissing him.<p>

"WOW! Since when did this happen?" Jerome asked walking in.

"It's a long story..." Patricia laughed.

"Don't talk about it!" Amber hissed.

"Amber if you don't want to kiss Alfie then why are you?" Nina asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh well Alfie has to sp- ow! Patricia why did you kick me?" Amber yelped.

"So you'd stop talking..." Patricia sighed.

"Ahhh..." Alfie sighed as Amber kissed him again, then Nina and Fabian walked out the room, Nina went off with Mara and Fabian with Mick.

"Is Mara replacing me as Nina's best friend?" Amber asked wiping the Alfie from her lips.

"Of course she's not," Patricia replied.

"But she hardly ever speaks to me like we used to," Amber sighed sitting down on the couch.

"Maybe because you always obsess over her getting together with Fabian," Patricia suggested.

"Maybe you're right..." Amber mumbled.

* * *

><p>Nina and Mara were in Mara's room, when Mara began to cry.<p>

"Mara what's wrong?" Nina asked.

"Mick just told me he's going to Australia with his parents," Mara sniffled in reply.

"It's okay," Nina said hugging her.

"He tried to convince his parents but it didn't work," Mara cried.

"You can have a long distance relationship," Nina pointed out.

"Yeah but when it's three o'clock in the afternoon here it'll be like midnight for him..." Mara sobbed.

"Sh... Mara everything will be okay," Nina said hugging Mara tighter. But Mara just shrugged Nina off and walked out the room.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Mick and Fabian were talking about the exact same thing.<p>

"You're moving?" Fabian asked.

"Yes, to Australia! Which means moving away from you and Mara!" Mick yelled.

"Long distance with Mara?" Fabian asked.

"It wouldn't work out..." Mick sighed.

"So what are you gonna do?" Fabian asked.

"Well I tried convincing my dad but that didn't work so I've got to leave," Mick replied flopping onto his bed in frustration.

"I'm sure you'll find a way out of it," Fabian said.

"I can't though I've tried everything..." Mick sighed.

"Mick the house won't be the same without you there has to be something we can do," Fabian sighed.

"Tried everything, I'm moving tonight to be precise..." Mick mumbled.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"I don't want anyone to know..." Mick replied.

"What about Mara?" Fabian asked.

"She knows..." Mick replied walking out the room.

"Ugh..." Fabian sighed flopping onto his bed.

"Mick!" Nina yelled running into the room.

"Mick just ran off," Fabian stated.

"Ugh, Mara just ran off crying too," She sighed.

"I can't believe he's moving to Australia..." Fabian sighed.

"Mara's torn..." Nina said walking over and sitting on the edge of Fabian's bed, they talked about random stuff and Nina was about to leave so Fabian kissed he softly on the lips for five seconds when something unexpected happened.

"Fabian I'm taking your science- Ahh!" Jerome yelled walking in on the two.

"Jerome!" Fabian yelled running up and closing the door.

"So you're dating?" Jerome asked.

"Yes and please don't tell anyone," Nina replied.

"Okay," Jerome smirked. "For fifty pounds,"

"Ugh," Nina sighed.

"Fine ten," Jerome grumbled. Nina and Fabian split it and Jerome walked out. This secret was getting harder and harder to keep...

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Jerome knows... Dun dun dunnn... Sorry this one is so short but some of the next chapters I am writing are really long! So please review!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey people I am on a roll! Today I wrote like 2 whole chapters for this and I'm halfway through the third one that I've wrote today! I do not own house of Anunis and thanks for the favourites, alerts amd reviews! Keep it up! Also this chapter is very long over 1,500 words!_**

* * *

><p>Later that night Mick and Mara had worked out the problem and decided to have a long distance relationship after all!<p>

Fabian lay in his bed awake listening to the giggles from across the room, Mara was sleeping there tonight and the two couldn't stop laughing, telling jokes and kissing, he looked at his clock and it read midnight, he sent a text to Nina asking if she was awake, when she replied he sent her another asking to meet by the attic door, Fabian walked out of his room and crept upstairs where Nina was waiting.

"Hey," She smiled kissing his cheek.

"Hey beautiful," Fabian smiled grabbing Nina's hand. "Shall we go up?"

"We shall," Nina answered as she picked the lock the pair walked up into the attic and sat on one of the old trunks that was there.

"So how come you asked me to come up here?" Nina asked.

"Mick and Mara were keeping me awake and I didn't know if you'd be awake so I text you," Fabian replied.

"Oh, I was asleep but my phone woke me up," Nina said.

"Oh sorry," Fabian apologised for waking her up.

"It's fine," Nina smiled. "I have gotten up at midnight before..."

"You sure?" Fabian asked.

"Yep," Nina replied resting her head on Fabian's shoulder and yawning.

"No you're not you just yawned," Fabian stated.

"Yawning doesn't necessarily mean I'm tired," Nina retorted.

"But you are," Fabian said pulling Nina on to his lap.

"What are you doing?" Nina asked giggling.

"Rocking you to sleep," Fabian smirked pulling Nina closer and rocking her gently.

"Fabian I'm not a baby," Nina said.

"You're my baby," Fabian whispered kissing the top of Nina's head.

"I'm not tired though," Nina said again as her eyelids began to droop down. Fabian held Nina close for about half an hour when he heard a noise.

"Nina," Amber whispered walking up the stairs. Fabian quickly woke Nina up and they hid in the now-fixed panel.

"Sh..." Fabian whispered.

"Nina where are you?" Amber asked walking around the attic, they heard her sigh and she walked out the room.

"That was close," Nina whispered.

"Very," Fabian nodded.

"What should I tell her if she asks?" Nina asked.

"Midnight snack?" Fabian suggested.

"Okay..." Nina smiled kissing Fabian's cheek and tiptoeing down the attic stairs. Fabian waited five minutes before heading back downstairs to his own room where Mick and Mara were still up except they were talking. He slid under the covers of his bed and dreamt of Nina.

* * *

><p>Later in the morning when Amber had woken up she had an amazing idea involving a certain couple... She skipped downstairs thinking of her plan it was simple make Fabian jealous so he will ask out Nina! Soon the whole house minus Mick was at the table eating breakfast. Also Amber was happy because Victor had given them the day off school because they were getting a new student...<p>

"Where's meathead?" Jerome asked.

"Gone to Australia..." Mara mumbled tears threatening to fall.

"Mara don't cry," Nina said comfortingly, Amber thought now would be a good time to start her plan.

"So, last night Nina was telling me about this boy she met over the summer in America, big muscles, cute smile... Nina didn't you say he was a great kisser?" Amber asked, Nina looked confused while Fabian's jaw had clenched and he had stormed out of the room.

"Ooh!" Jerome sniggered.

"Nina?" Mara asked looking over at the girl who was about to cry.

"I never said any of that," Nina cried running upstairs, Mara following.

"Nina it'll be okay once you explain to Fabian," Mara said following Nina to her room.

"I can't believe Amber would do that! Fabian will never look at me again all because of some stupid lie!" Nina cried.

"He will listen, this is Fabian after all," Mara pointed out patting Nina's back.

"Yeah..." Nina nodded. "But this has gone way too far, c-can I switch room with Patricia so I'm rooming with you Mara?"

"Yeah, Patricia will understand," Mara nodded walking out the room. "Oh hi Fabian!"

Mara moved aside so Fabian could go in before quickly running off to discuss room arrangements with Patricia.

"Nina," Fabian said, his eyes were red too and he had also been crying. "H-how could you?"

"I didn't," Nina sobbed.

"What do you mean we got together before break and now I find you were with some other guy?" Fabian asked angrily.

"I wasn't with some other guy, Amber made it up probably trying to get us together," Nina cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you," Fabian said sitting down on the edge of Nina's bed and hugging her.

"It's fine, but I thought I had lost you, that you would hate me forever..." Nina sighed hugging him back.

"Nina I could never hate you I was just angry," Fabian said.

"Oh and by the way," Nina said sitting up. "I'm switching rooms with Patricia..."

"Why?" Fabian asked.

"Amber..." Nina sighed. "I know she was trying to do something nice, but she lied and that's not what best friends do..."

"So you'll be rooming with Mara?" Fabian asked for confirmation.

"Yes," Nina smiled resting her head on Fabian's shoulder.

"Oh and Patricia knows..." Fabian mumbled.

"Jerome?" Nina asked.

"Yeah..." Fabian nodded.

"Hey Fabian I have an idea on how we can get back at Amber..." Nina smirked...

* * *

><p>Earlier downstairs everyone stared at Amber shocked.<p>

"What did I do?" Amber asked.

"You probably just ruined the chances of there ever being a relationship!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Yeah," Jerome smirked.

"What do you know?" Patricia sneered.

"Lot's of things... Secrets you want to know... Secrets you don't want people to know..." Jerome smirked.

"Tell me!" Patricia demanded. "Now!"

"For twenty pounds..." Jerome smirked.

"Fine!" Patricia growled as she and Jerome walked into the hallway.

"Now you can't tell anyone this, not Alfie not Amber got it?" Jerome asked.

"What about Mara?" Patricia asked smirking.

"She already knows now listen carefully! Nina and Fabian have been dating since prom," Jerome whispered.

"So now Amber has probably split them up?" Patricia asked.

"Yes," Jerome nodded.

"Good at keeping secrets aren't we?" Fabian asked standing beside Jerome.

"Sorry she won't tell anyone!" Jerome retorted.

"Whatever," Fabian mumbled before sprinting upstairs.

"How did you find out?" Patricia asked.

"Walked in on them kissing," Jerome replied walking off just as Mara came down the stairs.

"Hey Patricia!" Mara exclaimed.

"Hi Mara..." Patricia said. "By the way I know about Nina and Fabian..."

"Okay... I just wanted to ask you if you could switch rooms with Nina she doesn't really want to face Amber yet... So would you?" Mara asked. "I doubt it would be permanent..."

"Yeah sure..." Patricia mumbled walking back in.

"Where's Nina?" Amber asked.

"Upstairs..." Mara replied. "She's probably getting her stuff ready for when she moves..."

"She's going back to America?" Amber asked looking shocked.

"No!" Patricia yelled. "I'm switching rooms with her,"

Amber then glanced at Mara. "You boyfriends stealer!" She yelled. "First my boyfriend and now my best friend?"

"It wasn't my idea!" Mara exclaimed.

"I'm sure it wasn't, now that you've drove Mick out the country you think you can take another one of my things or should I say people!" Amber yelled.

"Amber! It wasn't like that!" Mara cried.

"Whatever," Amber frowned and went to sit down in the living room, when Nina and Fabian came down scowling at each other and sitting at opposite ends of the room to each other.

"Nina I'm sorry please don't switch rooms!" Amber pleaded while the others watched.

"Amber you ruined mine and Fabian's friendship!" Nina exclaimed.

"That's what you call it?" Fabian asked from the other side of the room, the pair resumed glaring at each other and Amber ran upstairs with Alfie following. Once the two were out of sight, Nina and Fabian began laughing.

"What's going on?" Mara asked.

"Revenge..." Nina replied.

"So you're gonna fake hate each other?" Patricia asked.

"Yup," Fabian smiled.

"That is genius!" Jerome exclaimed. "Surprisingly... But still!"

"Hello!" A boy yelled walking through the door, Nina and Fabian immediately put the act back on.

"Edison!" Victor's voice boomed. "If you are going to live here I suggest being more quite!"

"Sorry Vincent and It's Eddie!" The boy; Eddie yelled.

"Stop shouting! My name is Victor! You will be rooming with Fabian, Trudy will show you to your room later," Victor said shooing the boy away. Eddie made his way through to the living room after leaving his suitcases in the hallway.

"Hey there I'm Eddie!" Eddie yelled.

"Great another obnoxious boy in the house!" Patricia yelled.

"Sorry Hermione," Eddie scoffed.

"You did not want to do that..." Jerome snickered.

"Just great another stupid American that's only reference to England is Harry Potter!" Patricia snarled.

"Did you say another American? Where's the other one?" Eddie asked excited.

"Patricia that wasn't very nice," Mara said looking at Nina. "You very well know Nina isn't stupid and knew more about England than just Harry Potter!"

"Who's Nina is she the American?" Eddie asked.

"Yes and I'm Nina!" Nina exclaimed.

"Is she always like this?" Eddie asked pointing to Patricia.

"Only if you upset her..." Nina mumbled.

"Well then I'd love to stay and chat but I'm going to find my roommate a Fabiom?" Eddie exclaimed.

"It's Fabian," Fabian said. "I'm your roommate..."

"Okay, found you I guess..." Eddie mumbled walking over and sitting next to Nina way too close while Fabian glared at him.

"Come on Nina we should start moving your stuff to my room and Patricia's to Ambers..." Mara said, Nina being very grateful as she Mara and Patricia headed upstairs.

"What did I do?" Eddie asked.

"Uh well I'm not at liberty to say but I do recommend staying away from Nina..." Jerome replied.

"Why? Do you like her?" Eddie asked.

"Ew no gross! I'm more of her big brother and let's just say if you try to make a move on her I won't be the only one beating you to a pulp..." Jerome stated walking out of the room.

"Yeah right," Eddie laughed.

"He's not lying..." Fabian mumbled standing up and running to his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Told you it was long... So yeah I know I said peddie in the summary but I also put other couples and this is one sided neddie and peddie will come in later chapters, but not for reasons you think... So I added drama, new character and fabina getting back together really quickly because I'm not mean like nickelodeon and studio 100... And yeah I know about season 2 though it hasn't aired here yet... Anyways... Please Review and tell me what you think might happen you never know you might just be right...<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey so thanks for the reviews and stuff... So here is chapter... 6! I do not own HOA_**

* * *

><p>Later on the girls had finished moving Patricia and Nina's stuff and Nina and Mara were talking in their room.<p>

"I cannot believe Eddie was flirting with you!" Mara exclaimed.

"I know, Fabian seemed..." Nina trailed off.

"Jealous..." They both said at the same time.

"It must be awful having to date in secret to avoid the teasing..." Mara said.

"Yeah but even though Jerome knows he teases us but at least it's not him and Alfie..." Nina added.

"Nina, I've never told anyone this and as you know I'm still dating Mick but I kind of like Jerome..." Mara mumbled.

"Awe that's so sweet yet complicated because you're going out with Mick," Nina giggled.

"Yeah I guess..." Mara said as there was a knock on the door and Fabian, Jerome and Patricia walked in, Mara immediately blushing when Jerome smirked at her.

"Okay what's going on?" Nina asked.

"Okay so originally I was helping Amber and I know her plan..." Patricia smirked.

"What is it?" Mara asked.

"To have Alfie follow Nina around at school and if not Nina, he has to follow Fabian..." Patricia replied.

"Okay then so that means at school Nina and and Fabian can't meet up in a janitors closet..." Jerome said smirking.

"Jerome!" Mara hissed.

"We weren't going to..." Fabian said as he and Nina blushed.

"We should leave them..." Patricia said as she dragged Jerome out the room with the help of Mara.

"I cannot believe Amber..." Nina sighed.

"Me either," Fabian said sitting down next to Nina on her bed.

"Fabian were you jealous earlier?" Nina asked.

"When?" Fabian asked.

"When Eddie sat down next to me..." Nina replied.

"A little..." Fabian mumbled.

"Don't be..." Nina said kissing Fabian on the lips. "I love you and only you nothing and no one could change that..."

Fabian's response was kissing Nina on the lips a kiss that Nina deepened. Her arms where wrapped around his neck and she played with his hair and Fabian's hands were on her waist. Soon though they had to come up for air and when they did they rested their foreheads against eachothers.

"I love you too," Fabian breathed.

"It is ten o'clock you have five minutes presicley and then I want to be able to hear a pin... drop..." Victor declared. Fabian kissed Nina's cheek before he rushed downstairs and Mara came in looking shocked.

"J-Jerome kissed me," Mara stuttered.

"What?" Nina asked in shocked.

"I can still hear something!" Victor yelled.

"I'll tell you in the morning..." Mara mumbled. Nina nodded and climbed into bed.

The next morning when Nina woke up she noticed that Mara wasn't in the room, Nina decided it would be best to talk to her later, Nina proceeded to have a wash and brush her teeth then change into her school uniform. She walked downstairs with her dirty laundry and walked into the laundry room where Mara and Jerome were stood snogging.

"Oh my god!" Nina exclaimed.

"Nina!" Mara exclaimed. "I was looking for my shirt, Jerome was helping me!"

"Mara you're already in your school uniform," Nina pointed out. "I'll just leave you two alone..."

"Don't tell anyone," Mara pleaded.

"That won't be a problem..." Nina said. "I kinda broke the handle off from the door and I'm stuck in here..."

"Ugh!" Jerome sighed.

"You guy's can go back to what you were doing before I'll look away," Nina said turing to look at the wall. Jerome shrugged in response and kissed Mara on the lips.

"Jerome we can't Nina's here," Mara sighed sitting on the floor.

"I'll text Fabian to get us out..." Nina mumbled pulling her phone out. She sent a quick message to Fabian and soon he had opened the door only for it to close behind him.

"Ugh..." Jerome grumbled.

"Wait why are Jerome and Mara here?" Fabian asked.

"They were in here before I pulled the handle off and locked us all in here..." Nina replied.

"Okay..." Fabian nodded sitting down next to Nina. "Wait why are they holding hands?"

"Uh err they were kinda kissing..." Nina mumbled.

"Mara!" Fabian exclaimed. "You're dating Mick!"

"He came on to me!" Mara exclaimed.

"No I didn't... Okay so maybe I did but who cares?" Jerome asked.

"So our only resource is for Patricia to get us, Alfie or Amber would assume something and Eddie well I'm not sure what he'd do..." Mara mumbled.

"Does anyone else have their phones with them?" Nina asked.

"No why?" Jerome asked.

"Uh I kind of used all my credit texting Fabian..." Nina blushed.

"Mine's in my school bag..." Fabian sighed.

"This is hopeless..." Mara sighed.

"Yeah, why did stutter Rutter and Martin have to get locked in here with us anyway?" Jerome asked.

"I was innocently bringing my dirty laundry here to find you two not so innocently snogging, and then I broke the door handle by accident but still I didn't mean it!" Nina exclaimed.

"Then I came here because Nina sent me a text to come here," Fabian stated.

"Awe did little fabey expect to get some lip-lock action with little Nina?" Jerome asked in a mocking tone.

"Stop it, arguing won't get us anywhere!" Mara exclaimed. "We need to come up with a plan!"

"Does anyone have a pen?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah..." Fabian replied handing Jerome his pen.

"Good..." Jerome mumbled grabbing a white sock from the laundry and writing on it the words 'need help handle broke' and unsuccessfully pushing it through the door.

"It's too big!" Jerome complained digging back into the laundry looking for something else.

"Jerome you won't find anything," Mara sighed.

"Trudy will come in soon and find us!" Nina exclaimed.

"Why do you always have to bring up the bright side of things?" Jerome asked. "It get's annoying and life isn't always nice to people!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Like what? I'm just saying what we all think, it's not even laundry day so why would Trudy come in here?" Jerome asked.

"Why do you alway's have to think negative?" Nina asked.

"Shut it Martin!" Jerome yelled.

"This isn't going to end well..." Mara sighed. Soon enough everyone was arguing over the most ridiculous things, Jerome and Mara sat on one side of the room and Nina and Fabian at the other.

"What time is it?" Nina asked.

"Eleven o'clock..." Fabian replied.

"I wonder what everyone at school are doing..." Mara wondered aloud.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at school...<p>

"Hey Patricia have you seen Nina?" Amber asked. "I wanted to apologise..."

"No I haven't seen her all day, why don't you ask Alfie he's been spying hasn't he?" Patricia suggested walking off. Amber nodded and began looking for Alfie and she found him by the drama studio.

"Hey Alfie have you seen Nina?" Amber asked.

"No I haven't seen Fabian either," Alfie replied.

"They haven't been in class either..." Amber commented. "Neither has Jerome or Mara and it's unusual for her to miss class..."

"Jerome has been acting very suspicious lately..." Alfie added.

"Hmm..." Amber wondered

While in the student lounge Patricia and Eddie were arguing.

"So yacker where are your other friends or are they annoyed with you too?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know why don't you ask your friends oh wait you have none!" Patricia sneered.

"That's the best you've got?" Eddie asked.

"It's obviously good if you haven't thought of a comeback yet," Patricia smirked.

"Oh yeah yacker?" Eddie smirked. "I can think of plenty of comebacks just they're out of your league!"

"Okay so tell me what is your league... Pathetic?" Patricia asked. "Because I am way past pathetic,"

"You would think that," Eddie smirked.

"I would think what Eddie Kruger?" Patricia asked.

"It's Freddie Kruger," Eddie laughed.

"And you're a nightmare he's a nightmare you might be related," Patricia sneered walking off just as the bell went to signal end of lunch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There ya go it even has jara in it! Please Review! :)<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi there! So thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts keep it up! :) I don't own HOA and I hope you like this chapter!_**

* * *

><p>The school day dragged on and consisted with teachers asking the residents of Anubis house where the missing members were in which the students had to come up with an ever so helpful lie first it was they got mauled by bears- This being Amber's lie -but the teachers didn't buy that story so Patricia stepped in and said they were ill not waiting to hear Alfie's excuse which would have probably been about aliens...<p>

* * *

><p>After school had ended that day Patricia ran back to the house ready to question Nina, Fabian, Mara and Jerome. She had no idea why Mara and Jerome weren't at school but she had her suspicions about Nina and Fabian, without hesitation she barged into Fabian's room.<p>

"Have you two been snogging all day?" She asked but then realising no one was there she turned on her heels and walked out the room.

"What were you doing in my room?" Eddie asked leaning against the door frame that led into the kitchen.

"Nothing now move," Patricia said pushing past him into the kitchen.

"You know yacker if you were looking through my underwear draw you could've just told me," Eddie smirked.

"Ew that is so perverted," Patricia snarled walking through the the living rooma and sitting down on a couch.

"What is?" Eddie asked.

"You know what I mean, now go and do what you usually do and chat up a girl," Patricia said shooing him away, she was very fed up with his antics.

"I would but I don't see Nina anywhere..." Eddie said sitting across from her.

"You're really obnoxious you know that?" Patricia asked.

"Whatever bye gonna go find someone decent to talk to," Eddie said walking ow the room when all of a sudden Patricia heard yelling.

"Sorry but it's not my fault the handle broke!" Someone said with an American accent.

'Nina!' Patricia thought suddenly excited she ran to where she thought the sound was coming from which appeared to be the laundry room.

"Yeah well me and Mara were happy in here without you two getting trapped in here!" Jerome snarled.

"Jerome just stop it! It's not Nina's fault you two were in here snogging and Mara being totally unfaithful to her boyfriend, you should be grateful that I'm mot going to tell him!" Fabian yelled.

Patricia opened the door slowly to see Nina and Fabian sat at one side of the room and Jerome and Mara at the other they all quickly ran out of the room hugging Patricia except for Jerome who 'doesn't hug'. Mara told Patricia what had happened and they all went on with their lives, Nina and Fabian continued to fake hate each other while e-mailing each other on the computers when Eddie strolled in and sat next to Nina, she closed her laptop and looked up.

"Hey Nina," Eddie smiled putting his arm around the girl.

"Uh... Hi Eddie..." Nina mumbled picking up his arm and dropping it by his side.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"Uh I'm in a relationship..." Nina replied.

"Oh yeah who with?" Eddie asked.

"Uh t-this boy back home named... Fabiano..." Nina lied. "He's from Italy..."

"Show me a picture," Eddie said crossing his arms.

"I didn't bring one, it would make me home sick..." Nina said.

"So he's in America right?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah..." Nina replied sending a quick glance over to Fabian.

"So do you have his number?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" Nina replied.

"Will you tell him when I do this?" Eddie asked and with that he leant down and kissed Nina on the lips but she pushed him away.

"I don't need to!" Nina yelled standing up and running out of the room, while Fabian glared at Eddie.

"Dude what is your problem with me?" Eddie asked staring at Fabian.

"Just stay away from Nina," Fabian growled.

"What are you gonna do?" Eddie asked, Fabian just shook his head and ran after Nina.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Nina had locked herself in the girls bathroom crying, although Fabian had saw Eddie kiss her she felt wrong and like she betrayed Fabian...<p>

"Nina!" Fabian yelled banging on the door.

"What's going on?" Mara asked.

"Eddie kissed Nina," Fabian replied.

"And she kissed back?" Mara asked.

"No she pushed him away," Fabian replied.

"So why is she upset she did nothing wrong?" Mara asked confused.

"I know, I just want to talk to her," Fabian sighed then turned back to the door. "Nina!"

"J-just please leave me alone," Nina cried.

"Nina what's the matter?" Mara asked. "You've done nothing wrong and Fabian isn't angry!"

"I just need to think," Nina sniffled.

"Please Nina open the door, for me?" Fabian asked. Nina quickly opened the door before closing it again.

"Not what I meant," Fabian sighed.

"Let's just leave her..." Mara suggested dragging Fabian back downstairs into the living room.

"Hey Mara have you seen Nina?" Amber asked. "I want to apologise,"

"She wants to be alone at the moment..." Mara replied.

"Oh..." Amber frowned. "Tomorrow then..."

"Yeah," Mara nodded.

"What's wrong with you?" Patricia asked looking at Fabian.

"Uh..." Mara mumbled.

"Ah Nina problems," Amber sighed. "You do know I was lying when I said that thing about her kissing a boy in America right?"

"Yes..." Fabian murmured.

"Good so you can start 'fabina-ing' it up again!" Amber squealed and pulled out a book with possible scenarios to ask her out in.

"Amber that won't be necessary," Fabian sighed.

"You just asked her out and she said no?" Amber gasped.

"Never mind..." Fabian mumbled standing up and walking to his room, he just wanted to speak to Nina and tell her that she didn't do anything wrong, it was all Eddie and now Fabian was starting to think that Nina enjoyed the kiss... Fabian shook that thought out of his head, He loved Nina and she loved him. And that was that Fabian was sure of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There it is! I hope you liked it, please review! Thanks :D peddie is soon to come...<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guy's thank you sooo much for the reviews and alerts! I have some REALLY IMPORTANT news at the end of this so... I don't own house of Anubis... :( reminder this story is rated T_**

* * *

><p>Later that night Nina had finally come out of the bathroom but when Mara had tried to talk to her about it Nina would simply change the subject, she just wanted to forget the kiss had even happened and planned to stay clear of Eddie as much as she possibly could.<p>

"It is ten o'clock you all know what that means! You have five minutes precisely and then I want to be able to hear a pin... Drop!" Victor yelled. Everyone got into their beds falling asleep instantly, having sweet dreams except for one...

*Nina's Dream*

"Fabian no!" Nina screamed as Fabian fell to the floor blood dripping through his clothes.

"Come on Nina," Eddie smirked. "He was a nerd!"

"No you're a jerk just leave me alone!" Nina cried kneeling next to Fabian shaking him begging him to wake up.

"Don't make me harm anyone else!" Eddie growled.

"Oh Eddie!" Patricia giggled running up to him crashing her lips against his.

"Y-you helped?" Nina asked.

"No of course not," Patricia giggled.

"It was all me," Eddie smirked.

"Come on Nina! Eddie can be ours!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Never!" Nina cried.

"You will wish you never said that!" Eddie growled, then Patricia fell to the ground, Nina looked around her and saw all of her friends bodies scattered around her and Eddie laughing evilly.

"Stop it!" Nina screamed as her vision began to blur.

*End of Dream*

Nina jolted up in her bed with sweat dripping down from her forehead and gasping for air as tears trickled down her cheeks. She silently walked out of the room and downstairs before stopping at Fabian's door. She slowly opened it before walking and tiptoeing over to Fabian's bed where she gently shook him awake.

"Go away Eddie," He murmured.

"It's n-not Eddie..." Nina whispered.

"Nina what are you dong?" Fabian asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I- uh had a nightmare," Nina said, wiping her eyes as tears began to come out at just the mere thought of the nightmare made her want to cry.

"Sh..." Fabian whispered wrapping his arms around Nina. "What was it about?"

"E-Eddie killed you, then Patricia and all of our other friends t-then he killed me..." Nina choked out.

"It's okay, you're fine..." Fabian said hugging her tighter.

"C-can I stay down here tonight?" Nina asked.

"What about Eddie?" Fabian asked looking across the room.

"Uh... Come up to my room then..." Nina suggested not wanting to leave Fabian.

"Only because it's you," Fabian said as he and Nina stood up and headed towards Nina's room. Nina climbed into her bed and patted the spot next to her. Fabian then got in and lied down wrapping his arms around Nina kissing the top of her head.

"Why were you crying earlier?" Fabian asked. "You did nothing wrong..."

"I felt like I had betrayed you..." Nina replied.

"Nina it was all Eddie's fault," Fabian stated kissing Nina's head.

"I know..." Nina mumbled.

"Good," Fabian whispred.

"I love you..." Nina yawned.

"I love you too..." Fabian said smiling into Nina's hair.

"Forever?" Nina asked.

"Forever," Fabian promised.

"Good." Nina said drifting into sleep. Fabian kissed the top of Nina's head one more time before he too drifted off to sleep as well both of them dreaming about the same thing; each other...

* * *

><p>They got up early in the morning when Mara had shook them awake.<p>

"Fabian why are you up here?" Mara asked.

"I had a nightmare and went to get Fabian," Nine replied quickly for him.

"Okay... Fabian you should go so we can get dressed," Mara said grabbing Fabian's arm and pushing him out the door. Nina got dressed and headed down for breakfast and remembered that she and Fabian had to fake hate each other she ran into him in the hallway and she reminded him. They walked in glaring at each other before sitting down.

"Nina," Amber whispered.

"Yeah?" Nina asked.

"Please can we be friends again please!" Amber begged. "I'm so sorry!"

"Okay..." Nina giggled and the two hugged.

"We are trying to eat here," Fabian snapped.

"Oh yeah?" Nina asked.

"Yes!" Fabian replied.

"Ugh!" Nina groaned walking out the room with a blueberry muffin, heading to Fabian's room.

"What is wrong with you two?" Amber asked.

"Nothing," Fabian snapped as he too exited the room going into his bedroom.

"Hey!" Nina exclaimed when he came in.

"Hi!" Fabian laughed then going serious "Wait so you're not a good liar how do you pretend to hate me?"

"I was acting, that I'm good at," Nina said as she kissed his cheek.

"Why didn't you act yesterday then I mean you said to Eddie your boyfriend was Italian and called Fabiano, it's a good thing Eddie isn't smart..." Fabian laughed.

"It's hard thinking up names off the top of your head," Nina said in defence.

"Yeah... Do you want to walk over with me?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah sure but we'll have to leave last or now before everyone," Nina pointed out.

"Now," Fabian smiled, Nina nodded and went to get her bag, Fabian waited outside for her and they walked to school together.

"Fabian, I think we should tell everyone," Nina sighed. "Most of the house already know anyways..."

"I've been thinking that too..." Fabian nodded.

"Tonight?" Nina asked.

"Tonight," Fabian nodded. Soon they were at the school building and the other residents began to arrive and they began to put the act up again.

"You two need help!" Alfie exclaimed. "Maybe the aliens brain washed you so you'd hate each other!"

"Come on neens!" Amber exclaimed pulling Nina threw the halls.

"Hello Fabian," Eddie smirked walking up to him.

"What is it?" Fabian asked.

"Why weren't you in our room this morning?" Eddie asked.

"I woke up early and went for a walk..." Fabian replied.

"You came back in pyjamas," Eddie stated.

"It was a walk around the house..." Fabian mumbled walking away. Eddie sighed and saw Patricia.

"Hey yacker!" He yelled.

"What now?" She asked.

"What do you know about Rutter?" Eddie asked.

"He's only had one girlfriend in his life and loves space," Patricia replied.

"Really when did the girl dump him?" Eddie asked.

"They still go out..." Patricia replied.

"She go to this school?" He asked.

"Y-yeah..." Patricia replied.

"Which house?" Eddie asked.

"Anubis," Patricia replied then covered her mouth.

"I know it's not you or Amber..." Eddie began. "And he hates Nina so Mara! It's obvious they're both smart!"

"No, no, no!" Patricia exclaimed. "Fabian see's Mara more of a sister..."

"It's you isn't it!" Eddie laughed.

"No!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Prove it!" Eddie yelled.

"Fine!" Patricia yelled and kissed Eddie before storming off looking for Mara.

"Woah..." Alfie said coming up behind Eddie and patting him on the back. "I'm gonna use that on Amber..."

"She- Patricia- kissed- what?" Eddie babbled.

"Patricia. Kissed. You..." Alfie said slowly,

"W-what?" Eddie stuttered.

"She likes you, if I said that to her she would have stomped on my foot," Jerome stated walking out from behind a locker.

"I don't understand..." Eddie mumbled.

"She. Likes. You..." Alfie said once again slowly.

Meanwhile Amber was talking to Nina in the student lounge.

"So daddy bought me these pink shoes they have diamonds on and stuff they should be here tomorrow," Amber rambled, while Nina just kept looking at Fabian who was sat at the other side of the student lounge.

"That's nice..." Nina murmured.

"Are you even listening?" Amber asked.

"What? Oh yeah!" Nina exclaimed snapping out of her gaze with Fabian.

"What were you looking at?" Amber asked. "Was it Fabian?"

"Umm..." Nina mumbled.

"You were, weren't you? I knew you didn't hate each other! Now you two can work things out then kiss and become fabina, then I can make t-shirts, cupcakes and your album!" Amber squealed.

"What?" Nina asked.

"It'll be brilliant!" Amber squealed dragging Nina over to Fabian.

"What are you doing here?" Fabian asked.

"Okay you two go into that closet there and don't come out until you two are best friends or better yet fabina!" Amber squealed pushing them into a janitors closet.

"What just happened?" Fabian asked.

"She noticed me staring at you and well this happened," Nine replied kissing Fabian's cheek.

"She did say not to come out until we're friends or fabina right?" Fabian asked, locking the latch on the door.

"Yeah why-" Nina began but was interrupted when Fabian crashed his lips against hers, when he pulled away Fabian smirked.

"That's why," He said kissing Nina again, backing her to the wall putting his arms at either side of her.

"You trapped me," Nina giggled kissing Fabian again. It was a good thing that the janitors closet was sound proof considering you could hear them kissing and giggling. Nina wrapped her arms around Fabians neck, deepening the kiss, then wrapped her legs around his waist, Fabian moved his hands to Nina's waist to stop her from falling. This was unsuccessful though so Fabian had to hold her up with his hands on her bottom causing Nina to giggle. They snogged until Nina reluctantly stopped kissing Fabian so she could stand back up again, just then the bell went for first lesson. They both groaned and straightened themselves out before heading to first lesson. Through out school they acted like friend considering Amber locked them in the closet so they could 'talk' things out...

* * *

><p>After school Nina and Fabian walked back to Anubis house planning what to say to their housemates and other stuff...<p>

"What should I do about Eddie?" Fabian asked. "He did kiss you..."

"As much as I want you to punch him... He didn't know we were dating..." Nina replied.

"Okay..." Fabian nodded. "You know that at the end of this year we graduate right?"

"Yeah..." Nina nodded.

"Are you going back to America?" Fabian asked.

"I was talking to my gran about it the other week and..." Nina trailed off frowning.

"I'll come with you," Fabian said quickly.

"You don't have to..." Nina said.

"Nina I love you, I'm not leaving you," Fabian stated.

"No you don't have to because I'm staying here," Nina smiled.

"That was mean, making me think you were leaving," Fabian frowned.

"How could I leave you?" Nina asked.

"Not sure," Fabian replied.

"So which collage or university are you going to?" Nina asked.

"Oxford, my acceptance letter came yesterday," Fabian replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nina asked.

"I didn't know if I should go or not... " Fabian replied. "So where are you going?"

"Oxford..." Nina smiled.

"That's great!" Fabian exclaimed. "You know the whole house is going there..."

"Yup..." Nina smiled.

"Even Eddie..." Fabian mumbled as they reached the house doors and walked in.

"Fabes!" Joy yelled running up to Fabian and hugging him.

"Uh hi Joy..." Fabian mumbled pushing Joy off of him.

"Guess what I'm coming back for the rest of the year and I'm going to Oxford!" Joy exclaimed.

"Cool..." Fabian nodded. He knew Joy liked him but he didn't like her, not the way she wanted.

"Anything you want ask or tell me?" Joy asked.

"Uh could you gather everyone is the living room before I do?" Fabian asked. Joy squealed and ran off.

"Fabes?" Nina asked.

"Don't ask..." Fabian muttered.

"So you don't like it?" Nina asked.

"Nope," Fabian replied as he and Nina walked into the living room where everyone was gathered and Joy stood smiling.

"Okay so we would like to tell you all something!" Fabian announced.

"We?" Joy asked.

"Me and Fabian have been dating since prom," Nina smiled.

"OMG!" Amber squealed. "I cannot believe you didn't tell me!"

"What?" Joy asked frowning.

"Me and Nina are dating," Fabian confirmed.

"You were meant to ask me out!" Joy yelled. "It's all the American's fault!"

"Joy!" Patricia yelled.

"Did she force you to do this?" Joy asked.

"No! Joy I love Nina," Fabian replied.

"Fabian we should just-" Nina tried to speak before Joy interrupted her.

"No! You don't tell him what to do!" Joy screamed.

"Neither do you!" Amber yelled.

"I will get you Fabian, even if it's the last thing I do..." Joy said darkly before walking off somewhere.

"Well that was nice..." Eddie mumbled, this caused everyone to laugh for no reason.

"Well that's it..." Nina smiled. "So much for a so called secret..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guy's sooo I have lot's of important news okay...<strong>_

_**1. I got the limited edition hoa books only 500 copies were made!**_

_**2. This was the final chapter that's why it was so long...**_

_**3. There will be a sequel, I mean seriously I bring Joy back cause drama for nothing? I don't think so, the sequel will be called 'A so Called Surprise'**_

_**4. I am postimgthe sequel tomorrow.**_

_**Please Review! Thanks!**_


End file.
